


Drowning In Whispered Nothing~

by C_A_T_M



Series: Fairy Tale 127 [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Character Death, Child Neglect, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Magic, Male Homosexuality, Mark Lee (NCT) is Dumb, Misunderstandings, Ocean, Protective Lee Taeyong, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_A_T_M/pseuds/C_A_T_M
Summary: The ocean was his home, the place he grew up in and spent his life amongst. But Donghyuck is a curious boy who wants to explore beyond his means.





	Drowning In Whispered Nothing~

Warm currents of water breezed past his body, the heat sending pleasant shivers down his spine as he sighed, chin resting on the palm of his hands. Smooth rock lay under his finger tips, providing a nice surface for him to lean against as he watched Jisung play around with the things in his cave.

"Hyung, what's this used for?" His tail flicked gently behind him as his head tilted up, looking towards Jisung who was holding something in his hand. 

The scarce amount of light that managed to get through glinted against Jisung's fingers, the item between them glittering and shimmering in a manner that reflected the beauty of the ocean. 

"Hm, I don't really know. I think they use it for brushing their hair," The three pronged contraption looked similar to his Hyung's trident, but he was sure that humans did not possess magic in the same way merpeople did. It was only his best guess that they used it for grooming and Jisung seemed to disagree, judging from the frown of his pretty pink lips and the way his fin twitched in indignance.

"It doesn't look comfortable to use," He commented, raking it through his soft, light brown hair and shaking his head when it scratched his scalp and barely helped to maintain the unruly locks. "It isn't." He announced, stating it as a fact while Donghyuck smiled amusedly.

The cave was covered in many such trinkets he had picked up from his various scavenging missions, each one having resulted in a new addition to his human collection (or horde as Jisung liked to eloquently put it as). 

Collecting was his way of keeping up with the world above, the world so close to his yet in location yet so far away in everything else. It was comparable to that of life and death in that they were intertwined but had never coexisted.

More than once he had let his curiosity get the better of him and had asked his brothers why they could not initiate contact, and more than once he had been told to stop asking silly questions and to forget all about the humans. It would have served him well to follow that advice yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. There was something so endless fascinating about the way humans did things, even small mundane tasks were enough to intrigue him for hours.

Orange and red reflected off of the walls, the light catching his individual scales as his limb swished back and forth, the scattered lights dancing and decorating the otherwise grey and dark cave. 

"Can we go to the beach? It's a full moon today, Hyung," Jisung was almost as curious as he was but he was less outgoing, preferring to watch from the sidelines rather than interacting like Donghyuck did. It was almost a shame really as Jisung, unlike him, had the ability to turn human and back again to his hybrid dolphin form if he wished for it. 

He shrugged. "Why not?" He said.

Jisung's youthful face lit up and he shot off like a rocket, his fins and silvery tail aiding him in his agility while he weaved out of the cave's narrow entrance in incredible speeds, leaving Donghyuck in the dust. 

With a subtle sigh, reaching down to gently pick up the fallen object Jisung had been looking at, he turned it around in his grip and marvelled at the way it shone like the brightest pearl when hit with even one of the moon's beams. However, a shout of 'Hyung!' that echoed loudly made him hurry to put the contraption back in its place before he too was rushing out. 

* * *

 

Tonight was a calm night, Donghyuck noted as he swam gracefully beneath the waves. There was nothing disturbing the ocean's balance and the world seemed to be at ease, both the sky and the shore in harmony. He supposed it was because of the full moon, the reflection illuminating the lapping water and filtering down on the aquatic life below. 

"What do you know about humans, Jisungie?" It was a question he asked frequently enough that Jisung rolled his eyes when hearing it, but he never failed to answer and always humoured him. 

"You ask me all the time, Hyung but my answer never changes. I hear they're selfish and uncaring, and we should never, under any circumstances, talk to them, ever!" Widening his hues for emphasis, Donghyuck resisted the urge to roll his own eyes at the younger boys dramatics. 

They came to a stop once they reached the beach, enjoying how serene and peaceful the night time was with no humans not other animals to disturb it. It was their escape.

Jisung moved nearer to the shore to play with some starfish he'd seen. They were lucky he wasn't hungry because they wouldn't have lasted for very long otherwise. He had asked if Donghyuck wanted to join and he declined, preferring to lounge on his large, polished rock rock instead. Even if he was playful by nature, he was still lazy.

As he was laying on his back, staring at the sky and watching the birds that flew past, he heard a voice.

"What do you think?" It said.

He squinted, rolling over so he was on his belly and looked around. It certainly wasn't Jisung's voice that was speaking, he could see the oblivious boy paddle around with a couple of unfortunate starfish in his hands, most certainly not doing anything other than messing around.

"I just want to spend time on the sea before I gotta get married, you know? But I guess my parents don't understand that," He peered over the rock, only his eyes visible as he scanned the area around him before realising there was someone else sat on the beach. 

From the looks of it, they didn't seem to be aware that they weren't alone, tracing symbols into the sand with a stick and talking with their head turned towards the ground. However from this far away, he couldn't closely see any of their features. 

Slowly, he began to swim closer, powerful tail flexing fluidly under the water to bring him closer, yet still he was wary of being exposed. He didn't know who, or what, they were and he didn't want to take any unnecessary risks. His brothers would kill him if he did.

Now he could see them clearly, he nearly gasped when he realised what was in front of him: A human!

He couldn't see their legs from the position he was in before as they were tucked underneath their body, but he knew as soon as he saw them, that he wasn't looking at a mermaid or a hybrid. Eyes roaming over the covered flesh, he noticed that they had shifted, their bodies now on the floor with their stomach pressed to the sand and legs kicking lackadaisically behind them.

From this movement, their face was clearer and he noticed that it was a human female who was speaking to themselves. He had only ever seen men on the big floating things that went past occasionally, so to see a girl was to see something new. 

She wasn't doing anything particularly interesting, more drawing and amusing herself in the night. Donghyuck wondered if she could feel his stare on her; he didn't think he could but he could wonder nonetheless.

"It's a shame. I don't want to marry just anyone, I want someone who has meaning to me. They had an arranged marriage and it's done fuck all for them, they've left me here instead," She sighed sadly and even though he didn't quite understand every word she said, he was still empathetic. 

Time passed by quickly, each gentle lap of the ocean reminding him that the world hadn't stopped for either of them. He was content to just watch her, utterly entranced by her every moment. It was fascinating how closely she resembled his own kind but still managed to seem like an alien species.

Then she sat up, brushing sand off of her clothing and huffing in a manner that he found adorable. On her wrist there was a bracelet, glistening many different colours as the light from the moon above reflected on the gems. "They gave me this bracelet, but it's worth nothing to me."

Slowly, she plucked out one of the gems, staring at it and rotating it within her hold for a few moments before throwing it out into the water, staring as it landed with a satisfying plop. 

Donghyuck's eyes followed the stone underwater, spotting it as it landed in a bed of coral. 

"I should go now," She muttered and he barely heard it, her figure standing up and walking away until she was nothing more than a figment of his memory. 

"Hyung," Jisung's soft voice suddenly spoke from beside him, scaring him as he flinched, "why were you staring at her?"

Donghyuck shrugged, not having a proper answer to the question. "I think humans are interesting," A thin brow raised at his answer but Jisung shook it off, Donghyuck was weird and he knew that the best out of anyone. 

"Let's go, I'm tired," With a gentle nod, he waited until Jisung had began swimming to then make his way over to the stone, picking it up from the ocean bed and holding it in his hands.

It was a small blue stone, nothing impressive nor nothing interesting. If he had found it under any other circumstances he probably would have ignored it. But knowing that she had been to throw it, he held it tightly within his palm.

Hopefully she would be back tomorrow.

* * *

 

He resided happily on his clam, sat within the giant muscle as he gently picked at his scales, grooming them and making sure all of them were immaculate when-

"Hey!" He was shoved almost entirely out of his space, nearly falling on the floor from how hard he'd been pushed by his brother, Taeil. "Did you hear about Taeyong? He's been really annoyed these past few days and I don't blame him."

"Why?" Yuta questioned, looking up from his own clam with blurry eyes and interest. He was always interested in drama.

"Because," Taeil spoke, "The humans have started to hunt again. I don't blame him, they're invasive."

The rest of his brothers were in agreement, others more vocal (like Dongyoung) with their disapproval of human activity. 

"I don't understand why they're not happy with what they have. Why do they need to destroy our home with their big floating things when we hardly touch their shores? They killed Johnny-Hyung and our fauna is next," The room went silent at the mention of their second eldest brother and the air turned dark almost instantly.

He had only been young when the incident occurred. They had all been playing, with Taeyong, Johnny and Taeil watching over them as they paddled around and hit each other with pieces of coral - things normal kids did to annoy each other.

They had been so focused on making sure none of the kids got hurt that they hadn't noticed the looming hull until it was almost too late. Taeyong and Taeil had managed to get away, grabbing the children and begging Johnny to hurry up when he insisted on staying behind.

His insistence cost him his life and his body was never found. They could only assume he had been taken by the humans or completely crushed. 

Donghyuck kept silent, knowing that his death was still a touchy subject that they didn't like to draw attention to. It only reminded them of the injustice they'd faced at the hands of a species that had no care for others. 

Donghyuck swallowed, eyes darting away and refusing to make eye contact with anybody. "I'm going to go out."

"Be back for lunch," Sicheng said and he nodded, swimming straight out of the window and into the ocean beyond. 

Of course he was upset about his brother's untimely death, but he also knew that it wasn't the fault of every human. There were bad people in every walk of life. For example, there was one person that he was warned against: the Sea wizard Junhee. He'd never quite heard the full story since the elders refused to tell him but all he knew was that Junhee had been exiled from the kingdom.

He swam quickly, barely stopping to converse with the fish like normal and instead making his way quickly to his safe haven. The squeeze through the entrance was easy enough for him and anyone of a similar build, but the privacy he had was good enough. There wasn't much of it when you lived with 8 other people.

Donghyuck was back in the cave.

Everything looked the same, the only difference being that now everything was more illuminated with the sun's rays that permeated through the briny waters. Every little trinket he had collected were lined across the natural jagged shelves and his collection had grown massively over time. 

His gaze roamed over the items before it fell it the small ruby gemstone that seemed to be screaming his name, begging for his attention. 

Everyday he would go to the beach and sit in hopes that she would be back. Most of the time she was around the same time too, he had to admire her punctuality. Jisung had commented and called him a 'weirdo' but he shrugged it off, he wasn't doing anything except listening really. Her voice was soothing to listen to, even if it wasn't meant for his ears, and he wanted to know more. 

If only he could reveal himself, it would make befriending her so much easier. 

The pads of his fingers dragged across the sharp ridges of the precious stone, admiring each little curve and contour as he thought back to how she'd thrown it carelessly into the ocean. 

"Hyung," For the second time, he was scared out of his mind by Jisung, yelping at the sudden voice behind him and turning around with an unamused expression. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, come here," Just like the people pleaser he was, came closer. That was his mistake because now he was in a headlock, Donghyuck's arm wrapped around his neck and keeping him in place as he forced a few dozen kisses on his face, pinching his cheeks and generally being a nuisance to the poor boy. 

Only after a bunch of protest and whines was Jisung let go, his cheeks burning red and a cute pout on his lips as he crossed his arms angrily. To Donghyuck, he only looked like a little kid throwing a tantrum. 

"There you go. Now you won't scare me again," Jisung huffed at the grin on his Hyung's face and decided to move closer, looking at the small stone in between his fingers and burrowing his brows. 

"I saw her today. She threw something like that into the ocean so I got it, it's blue," From a small pouch he had on his body, he produced the identical looking gem and passed it over, letting Donghyuck admire it. 

"Is she still there?" He asked earning a shrug. 

"I think?"

Jisung stared. "Why? You've been going out for ages, Hyung. Do you," he moved closer, pout replaced with a cheek grin, "like her?"

Tutting loudly, he shoved the laughing boy away and glared, rosy hue underlying his caramel toned skin. "No I don't. I just want to be her friend."

The younger boy looked like he didn't believe a word and he shook his head. "Jisung, where's Chenle, I haven't heard from him in a while," that was true, he hadn't heard the other dolphin hybrid for a few weeks now and he wondered where he had gone. He missed that high, ringing laughter Chenle had. 

"He's with his aunt in the east ocean. He'll be back soon," Satisfied with the information, he got up. 

"I'm going to the beach," The sniggering returned and he rolled his eyes, leaving with a goodbye before he could fully hear a reply from Jisung, though it sounded eerie like 'have fun with your girlfriend!'.

He was *so* going to choke that boy when he came back.

It was very rare that she would be out during the day, most of the times that he was able to spot her she was sitting in the sand late at night when not even the bird were awake to hoot. There was more of a risk of being seen during the day but he wasn't Donghyuck if he didn't do stupid, reckless things. 

The water was deep enough to conceal his figure, something he was grateful for as he moved closer, making sure that he was still concealed. Taeyong would eat him alive if he knew what he was doing. 

Her voice was muffled, the sounds not properly reaching him even as he tried to get closer to the surface. She had been sitting down, trousers pulled up midway with her legs kicking lazily in the warm water.

He was so close to her, all he needed to do was reach out and he would be able to touch the smooth limb in front of him. Wasn't it weird? He asked himself but quite honestly, he was too curious to let the opportunity pass.

Slowly, his fingers reached out, hesitating moments before he touched. The skin was smooth, delicate under his skin as he gaped. It felt like his own skin, except warmer and he couldn't help but graze his fingers down towards her feet. 

As he neared her toes, she suddenly pulled away, legs jerking out of the water and creating a strong current that made him rush backwards, fearing he'd been caught. Too afraid to try again, he swam quietly back to his rock and peeked his head out. 

"Huh, I bet it was a little fish. Cute," she spoke, chin resting on her knees, "I'm going to see you later this week. I hope I don't disturb you, I'm going sailing for the last time in a while."

'Sailing?' He wondered, 'what's that?'

"My parents won't let me do what I want for much longer. Not until I find someone to marry. I hate how they hold that over my head," She paused, dipping her feet back into the water, " want to meet someone I love and marry them, not out of necessity or because my parents wanted me to."

A gentle laugh escaped her lips and she stood up, shaking away all the glistening droplets and staying still for a few seconds. "I'll see you soon."

She had said it with such sincerity, her eyes honest and smile genuine, that he almost believed she was talking to him. 

Like all the other times, she got up and walked away, leaving him to simmer in his own thoughts before he too, left to go back home. 

* * *

 

"The sea and sky aren't happy today," Jungwoo commented, having returned from a quiet swim he'd had by himself and seeing how the horizon was grey and the how the ocean's currents felt like they were trying to push him away. There was an unequal energy in the land and they could all feel it.

"The anniversary is coming up, it must be Taeyong-hyung influencing it," they all knew of the storms that would ravage the oceans on the days before and after the anniversary of Johnny. As much as Taeyong would try to hide his true emotions beneath his facade of acting okay, the ocean knew his feelings and acted upon it. The sky just happened to be in agreement. 

Taeil nodded, sitting down in his clam. "We should avoid going out in this weather. It's unsafe, at least until the anniversary passes," the brothers hummed in agreement, the room fell silent for a few moments before Jaehyun spoke up.

"Where's Hyuck"?

"Damn it!" 

Donghyuck sneezed, bubbles rising from his mouth and floating gently up to the water's surface. He knew he should have been back by now, especially with the storm brewing on the horizon and the angry, punishing way the currents were picking up speed, but he was too interested in something else to care. 

What should have been pure, unadulterated fear, was instead morbid curiosity; the great looking object steadily coming closer and closer. It was the same contraption that had taken his brothers life and yet he couldn't stop staring. Something that should have scared him instantly back home was making him pop his head out of the water and stare at the ginormous hull as it approached him. 

As long as he wasn't close, it wouldn't hurt him he reasoned. It was stupid and completely backwards logic but he was pinning all his hopes on it. 

The thunder boomee above his head, strikes of lightning illuminating the sky as the ocean became more fierce, more unforgiving and cruel. The two were in sync, in tune with each other and mirroring the actions of its opposite.

Inch by tantalising inch, it came closer and with it came the ability to see what was onboard. Thought it was faint, when he squirted he asked able to see figures on top of it. They looked like they were dancing, rocking with the slowly increasing intensity of the waves. There was a man, his features imperceptible from the distance he was at but the shock of bright pink of was not. He wondered if it was possible to have such a hair colour but his own was not much better, a stark shade of ruby red that was sure to catch anyone's attention.

The man was laughing, joking with someone that wasn't visible in his line of sight. Pink bobbed out of the way for a moment and then he saw her, clad in a poofy white shirt that was tucked nearly into her trousers and a smile to decorate her face; he could hardly contain his excitement!

She looked beautiful while so close to her domain, passing by just mere meters away from him. Her laughter rang throughout the air like the loud thundering of the clouds, her arm moving to shove the pink haired man away in jest. 

However, her movement was ill timed. Donghyuck knew that the seas were rough and that the vessel would be unstable, no matter how advanced they thought it to be, yet he wasn't prepared to see the entire thing jolt to one side and send her to the edge, her fingers slipping as they tried desperately to hold onto the edge. The man was reaching over, trying to pull her up while simultaneously trying not to fall. It didn't work.

The ship rocked violently again, the rain (that had once been a light drizzle) now pouring furiously and obscuring her vision and her ability to stay holding on. One by one, her fingers slipped and she plummeted all the way down, hitting the water with a loud bang that made him wince.

Her figure disappeared quickly underwater, unable to resurface for all the air had been knocked out of her lungs upon impact. The last thing the man saw of her was her outstretched hand and the damaged bracelet sparkling.

Donghyuck rushed as fast as he could, his body working against the rough waters and tired muscles to get to her. He couldn't afford to let her die, he would never be able to live with himself if she did. 

Her fall was graceful, eyes closed as bubbles of precious oxygen escaped passed her lips. The drag of water resistance made his eyes burn but he refused to stop moving, desperate to reach her before she drowned. 

His fingers wrapped around her wrist, tugging her towards him and pulling her into his arms, one of them under her back and the other under her knees, her head lolling against his chest. Quickly, he broke through the surface and let the air hit her face, hoping for a reaction where there was none. 

'The beach,' he thought, 'she can get help there.'

Once he had made up his mind, he was quick to execute his plan, swimming with a speed he didn't know he was capable of while managing to keep her head above the water. The travel there was quick and he shuffled on shore, not minding the soft squelching of the sand underneath as he gently placed her down. 

"Hello?" Although she was unconscious, her lips were parted and her chest was rising and falling, a reminder that she was breathing and he needn't worry anymore. Though he wasn't too sure when she'd wake up.

It was so surreal to be sat right beside her when for weeks he'd come nothing but watch silently from afar. Right now it could only be comparable to seeing your idols up close, someone he never thought to be in the same realm as him was now laying beside him.

Donghyuck sighed shakily, unable to decide what to do with himself.

So he settled for just sitting there, watching her closely as she rested with parted lips and soft sighs. From up close, he was able to see how much more beautiful she actually was. Of course he had thought of her as pretty while listening to her speak on the beach, but right now, when he was so close that he could touch her, he found her so much more gorgeous.

Without realising, his hands had gone to her face, gently cupping it between his palms as his thumbs stroked her damp skin, admiring the soft curves and dips of her face. Each little contour of her visage was adorable and he couldn't help his soft smile. 

Her clothing stuck to her body, the white shirt becoming see through, but he was enough of a gentlemen to not look (and also because he could already feel his entire face burn just from knowing that fact, let alone from seeing it.)

His fingers pressed lightly into her skin, his face mere inches from hers as he began to sing softly. The words were quick to flow off his tongue, the same song used to soothe him when he was little now repeated for her as he watched her features scrunch ever so slightly. 

The song was comforting, his pitch not too low but not too high either. Nothing else could be heard aside from his gentle voice spilling gentle notes into the air. 

She stirred and he stilled, waiting to see if she would wake up. Ultimately, she didn't and he carried on, managing to finish the song and inhaling as he felt her pulse strengthen under his finger tips. He could have cried from the relief.

Just as he was about to begin another song, he heard footsteps and he rushed away leaving her lying on the sand as he entered water again with a loud splash, immediately hurrying over to his spot behind the rock where he'd always overlooked her - almost like a guardian angel. 

Another man, this time with jet black hair and slitted eyes, walked over, looking around the area before spotting her lying near the shore, her eyes still closed and head tilted to the side now that Donghyuck was no longer there to hold it. 

He felt his head burn when she was scooped up, looking small and frail, _so_ different from the energetic girl he'd come to know. All he could do was hope that she was okay.

Ever since that incident, the amount of time that he'd spent both on the beach and in his cave increased tenfold, even his brothers had began to notice the sudden sharp rise in his how many times he was away from home. So much so that Taeyong had followed him one day just to see what he was doing.

Donghyuck was too engrossed with playing with the gems that he hadn't noticed his older brother - and the ruler of all seven seas - come in and look around. Only when he heard his name called out, authority backing up the tone, did his back straighten and he hurriedly shoved the jewels back to their spot. 

"Hyuck, what's this?" Sudden embarrassment washed over him and he shuffled backwards, unable to meet Taeyong's eyes as he swallowed, "Hyuck? Are these all human things?"

For a few seconds he contemplated ignoring the question and denying everything, but after spotting Taeyong staring intently at him, he knew it would be futile. Slowly, he nodded.

Taeyong sighed, swimming closer so that he was directly in front of Donghyuck - forcing him to look at him. 

"Donghyuck, is that what you've been doing? Messing around with these," Taeyong paused, holding onto the three pronged object and gently placing it back down, "things?"

Knowing how much trouble he would be in - he only shrugged, mouth kept firmly shut. 

"Donghyuck don't ignore me," The guilt building up inside of him made him feel sick, and unpleasant feeling twisting and turning in his stomach. He didn't want to keep things from his brother. "You won't get into trouble, I promise."

At those words, he looked up and instantly left his shoulders slump at the sincerity im Taeyong's gaze. "I- I saved a girl from drowning yesterday. She was the first human I've ever seen and I," He swallowed, "I've been going out to see her for weeks now."

Even though he knew that Taeyong had said he wouldn't get into trouble, he couldn't help but lower his head back down again and await the verbal lashing he would receive.

Seconds passed agonisingly slowly and he wished Taeying would hurry up and get angry with him. Playing the waiting game was wearing down on his nerves. 

Yet instead of anger, a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. "Did you ever speak?" 

He shook his head. "No, she's never seen or heard me."

"Hyuck even so, you know how dangerous that is. Humans don't care about each other, let alone you. I can't let you carry on going out if you're just doing to put yourself in danger that's preventable," Even though Taeyong had a point, he couldn't help but feel his own irritation building quickly. He was no child so why did they did they all insist on treating him like one?

But he would not argue with Taeyong; no one would. 

Only nodding, Taeyong poked his cheeks gently. "I'm doing this for your own good, Hyuckie. It's not a punishment, it's a precaution," His brother's hand dropped from his cheek down to his own hand, holding it gently and pulling him, "you're safer like this. I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't," He replied softly, staring at his Hyung's back with his mind wondering to uncharted territory; how he could escape the ban and find a way to finally communicate with her.

* * *

 

His plan took action late that night when everyone was fast asleep, when the fish no longer swam and the water was calm and still. All his brother's knew what he had been trying to do and while some of them had secretly commanding him for not letting her die, others admonished him for his silly actions. 

There was only one thing he could think of and he was so determined to do this that he barely noticed that someone _did_ in fact wake up and see him leave, following him in order to see what he was up to.

With barely any light to guide him, he utilised his other senses and prior knowledge to find his destination, the coral and the earth bending to show him the way. Even under the minimal light, he could still see how the sea life blossomed and flourished around him contrary to what he previously thought. 

"Hello?" He called, "Junhee-ssi?" 

Even though that should have been the last person he was calling out to, he knew that he was the most reliable and most likely to get him what he wanted. Plus he would be lying if he wasn't curious as to what this person was like; he had to have been exiled for a reason.

"Junhee-ssi? Are you here?" With every second that passed while he was still in the almost pitch black waters, his resolve was breaking. With half a mind to turn around, he called out once more, "hello-"

"Lee Donghyuck," Jumping at the low voice that came from behind him, his heart nearly beat out of his chest as he turned around. For a few moments he squinted, unable to see more than an outline of a figure until a sudden spark ignited in his face illuminating the area and bathing it in a warm and welcoming yellow glow. "You were looking for me?"

Now that he could finally put a face to the name, he couldn't help but let his curiosity grow. Junhee was a handsome man with his high cheekbones and inky black tresses that fell perfectly over his piercing eyes. His lips were pressed into a thin line for a few seconds before transforming into a soft smile that complimented the shadows from the 'flame.'

"Yes," He steeled his nerves, determination glinting in his eyes, "I was."

"What ever for? Surely Taeyong-ssi could do whatever you wanted?" Although it wasn't a particularly personal dig, he almost winced. Junhee certainly had a way with words, especially since they weren't even delivered with a malicious tone backing them up.

Donghyuck shook his head, Taeyong would never have done it for him. "I-I wanted a way to be human for a little while. I want to be friends with a human girl but Hyung would never let me talk to her like this."

He felt stupid saying this in front of a stranger but he really did want to befriend her, especially after saving her life. Couldn't he have this one thing after years of never asking for anything?

Silence fell over the duo and he fidgeted, uncomfortable with how sharp Junhee's eyes were - almost like they were looking into the deepest recesses of his soul. 

"I can do that, follow me," Swimming behind the older male, he could see that his tail was a beautiful shade of purple, the lilac scales glinting and shimmering with dots of dark burgundy adding emphasis on different parts. "But you should know, my deals came with a price."

"I know," He had heard of all the mermen and mermaids that had been unable to pay back their part of the deal, ending up under his thumb and never heard from ever again. He was risking his livelihood, "but I still want to "

Junhee seemed to admire that, lips pulling up into a smile as that entered a cave that he could hardly believe someone lived in. It looked so small and uncomfortable, it upset him slightly to know he was living in conditions like this.

"The deal I offer you, Donghyuck, is that I give you legs. You will be free to meet with this human girl and befriend her, but like I said, there is a catch," Although he was ready to accept right away he still needed to hear the terms, "I keep your voice. You will turn back on the beginning of the third week unless you have kissed her, you will remain voiceless and become one of my servants indefinitely."

He blinked in disbelief. He had to kiss her? Couldn't he change it to a hug or something?

As if sensing his refusal, Junhee shook his head, handsome face turning stern. "A consensual kiss on the lips, Donghyuck. I won't budge on that demand."

Was he really willing to go through with this decision? Was he ready to lose his voice and leave his home behind for two weeks while pursuing what he couldn't have?

He inhaled, hues flickering around the interior of the home and then finally settling on the brown hues of the man in front of him. There was nothing that would suggest deceit in his gaze and perhaps he was naive for thinking so, but he saw Johnny in those endless eyes.

So, making up his mind, he nodded wordlessly.

"I accept."

* * *

 

When he woke up, it was to unfamiliar surroundings and to the feeling of his back against something incredibly soft. The light hitting his eyelids was soft and subtle, making him want to fall right back to his sleep. And he would have had he not even pinched so hard he struggled to hold back tears.

Sitting up groggily, he rubbed and eyes and noticed that he was not in the cave with Junhee, nor was he on the beach. In fact he was in an area that looked startlingly like his own bedroom and he wondered if he had somehow dreamed the entire thing. 

Another sharp pinch had him rethinking that dream thing.

Scowling, he looked next to him and saw a little crab. Instantly his insides went cold.

Mark. The little fucking demon.

The little crab snapped its claws threateningly, aiming to nip at his skin again before he grabbed a hold of the pincers and held them there, leaving Mark dangling in the air.  

It wasn't for long though because Mark transformed, changing into his human form and snatching his wrist back from the younger man's hold while staring him down with the rage and irritation that was more fitting for the eyes of his brothers. 

Though really Mark was like a brother. Having grown up with him and spending countless hours teasing him made them close enough to classify the other as their brother. He knew exactly why Mark was angry, he just didn't want to acknowledge why. 

"Donghyuck, are you stupid? Why the fuck did you make that deal?" He opened his mouth to retort only to realise that nothing came out and was violently reminded of the agreement. "You can't even speak! If Taeyong-hyung finds out, he's going to kill you and me."

He shook his head furiously. Under no circumstance could Taeyong find out.

Mark frowned, ready to rip him a new one when he suddenly heard footsteps coming from outside the room. "This conversation isn't over, Hyuck," Mark hissed, looking positively stressed, " If you're wondering, he dropped you off on the beach."

That answered only one of his questions and he didn't have the opportunity to dig deeper because he changed back into his crab form and scuttled into his pocke- he was wearing clothes?!

There was a knock on the door and then it cracked open, his head tilting as his eyes connected with familiar irises. Upon making eye contact, the door widened and he could have gasped when he saw that it was her smiling beautifully at him. 

"You're awake, how are you feeling?" Her voice was gentle, movements calculated and easy going as she walked closer. She was presenting herself as non threateningly as she could, her body language open and grin welcoming. "I saw you laying on the beach last night and I couldn't wake you up no matter how hard I tried, so I brought you back here. I hope you're okay with that."

He was more than okay with that, it was exactly what he wanted!

When he nodded, she shuffled on her feet and only now did he notice the cast on her wrist from where she'd landed on the ocean. "I'm (y/n). What's your name?"

Slowly, he pointed to his throat and shook his head. How could he tell her what his name was when he had no idea how to speak?

"You can't talk?" Thank god she was smart. He shook his head. "Oh. Can you write?" Another shake of his head. "Mouth it for me? Or would you like me to call you something?"

Vouching for the second option just in case she ever said his name near the beach, he didn't want to be caught and become a slave. 

Grazing over his body, she tilted her head and it was the cutest thing he had ever seen, especially with the furrowing of her brows and her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. "I think Haechan. You have beautiful glowing skin and your eyes are bright. The full sun," More than satisfied at the choice, he returned her simper and made his way to stand up. 

Unfortunately for him, he just was not used to his new limbs and instead toppled into a heap on the floor, his knee giving out from under him as she rushed over. 

"Oh my god, are you alright? Let me help you up," Her fingers were soft and warm and his cheeks instantly burnt at the touch, knowing full well that he had taken on a rosy tinge as she helped pull him to his feet, his arm looked around her shoulders as she supported him, "We'll go to Wonho, he'll give you a check up. Is that okay?"

Although he had no clue what a check up was, he agreed anyway. As long as she was there, he would agree to anything. Whether that was cute or stupid, he had yet to figure out; judging from the pinch Mark gave him from inside his pocket, it was the latter.

For someone with a cast, she was surprisingly strong and stable, carrying him easily down the corridor and allowing him room to admire the surroundings. It was reminiscent of the palace he lived in, with high ceilings and painstakingly decorated walls. Paintings of various things littered them, some of children and some of landscape that sprawled across the endless horizon. 

"Do you know where your home is? I don't want anyone to be worried," For the sake of keeping up his ruse, he shook his head even if he felt bad for it. "Don't sweat, we'll look for them, yeah?"

His heart swelled, unable to contain the happiness he felt at her concern. She really was as kind as he thought her to be.

They travelled down the corridor, past the multitudes of rooms and then past a large dining room. Walking seemed to take a hell of a lot longer than swimming, he normally could have crossed this distance in a quarter of the time it was taking them.

Finally, they stopped outside of an eggshell white door, her knuckles rapping against the wood before a soft 'come in' was heard.

The man that was sat inside was intimidating to say the least, at least double him in size and with muscles that nearly burst out of his short, he felt his concern spike when she sat him down in front of him on to a bed.

"Hi, my name is Hoseok but you can call me Wonho-hyung," Almost getting whiplash from the contrast in appearance and the agreeable smile on the man's lips, he could only nod dumbly. "What's your name?"

Donghyuck looked at her pleadingly and she stepped forward, sitting on the end of the bed and swinging her legs as she faced Wonho. "He's Haechan. He's mute so he asked me to give him a name." 

Wonho nodded, shuffling closer on his chair and visually looking him over. "You were found on the beach," he began while pulling out a stick from his desk drawer, "say ahh, similar to her actually. Only a few days ago she was on the beach washed up."

She nodded in confirmation, watching him as he opened his mouth and his tongue was pressed down. "I woke up because of this beautiful voice singing. No one believes me but I know I heard someone, I just wish I could say thank you."

Now he was really cursing not having his voice, his hand reaching out for her as Wonho inspected his mouth. Probably thinking he was scared, she rubbed the top of his knuckles with her thumb. 

"Do you know what happened?" He shook his head even though he should have nodded. Wonho hummed thoughtfully, tapping his knee and squinting when he kicked a little delayed. 

While Wonho looked concerned, he was shocked! Just what _were_ these things that they had a mind of their own when tapped?

Her laughter reached his ears and he swore not even the sirens of the ocean could sound so beautiful.

"Why do you look so shocked? Have you never done that before?" His slow, shy smile was enough of an answer for her, her continued chuckles making even Wonho beam, amused. 

A couple more minutes of inspection went by before Wonho gently patted his thigh."I'm not sure why you're mute, but you're weak because you're dehydrated. Drink lots of water, have some food and rest and you'll be better in no time."

"That's easy enough, isn't it Haechan? Kihyun and Yukhei make the best food ever, you won't ever be hungry with them feeding you," The enthusiasm she exhibited was enough to raise his spirits also, her positivity infectious. "BB, do you have any crutches?" 

Wonho nodded, standing up and walking over to his bed, reaching under it to pull out two crutches and helping him up. "Can you get up for me, Haechan?" 

It was a little hard to get used to but he was stable when he stood up, allowing for Wonho to hand him the crutches and show him how to properly use it. He has to say, they were fun to swivel around on, much more fun than his tail was anyway. 

"You two head down to the kitchen, I'm sure Kihyun's already got lunch made," She thanked him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and gesturing for Donghyuck to follow, "see if there's any ramyeon. I'm craving some."

"You're always craving ramyeon," She jested to which he only responded with a shrug and an impish grin. "Let's go, Haechannie."

Willing himself not to burn up at the nickname, he followed her out of the room and down the corridors. "This place was built a long time ago, so there are lots of secret passageways. I've lived here for almost all my life and I still don't know them all, but that's what's fun," She explained, her fingers brushing against his clothed waist as she pulled him closer, showing him the candle holder on the wall. "See? Pull it down and you'll see."

Doing as instructed, he pulled it and jerked his hand back, thinking he'd broken it when it fell. He didn't have time to be worried because, before his very eyes, the wall began to slide away, revealing a tunnel and torches lighting the way. The only way to describe it was a brilliant feat of engineering. 

"It takes ages to walk the normal way, this way is much faster," A little hesitant to walk into a much less refined place, he was only reassured when her hold on his waist tightened slightly, encouraging him even when he jumped at the wall shifting shut behind them. "I think Yukhei will like you a lot, he loves meeting new people. Kihyun too, you're super cute so he'll keep you healthy." 

They carried on walking, through the dimly lit hallway, their breathing punctuating the silence as they headed towards the kitchen. It was a place that he really wouldn't have liked to mess around by himself but he didn't mind so much when he had her with him.

Her hand pushed a brick on a high wall, the entire thing shifting after revealing a modern and well cared for kitchen. It was such a stark contract that he couldn't help but gape.

"I really hate when you do that, you always bring in dust," He turned around to see a man with pink hair, one that he instantly recognised at the person that was on the boat with her, "can't you walk through the door like a normal person?"

She took his comments in her stride, petting him on the shoulder with her non sprained hand. "Unfortunately, I'm not normal. You should know that best, Kihyunnie," Donghyuck observed him quietly. So this was the infamous Kihyun? 

Though his tone had been annoyed, his cheeks were rosy and rounded as he smiled at her, shaking his head in a scolding manner before moving her hand away. Then Kihyun turned to him and looked him over with interest. 

"Are you the beach boy?" He nodded, stifling a smile at the nickname. 

"Yep, his name is Haechan," Kihyun's mouth formed an 'o', nodding before ushering him on to a spare chair and making him sit down. She had tried to sit on the counter but had received a scalding glare that made her shoot right back up. "Do you have any food he could eat? He hasn't had breakfast."

"I'm not sure to be honest, you know what Yukhei's appetite is like," It was said with a grimace but it was easy to tell that it was meant jokingly. "There's some pastries from Jooheon's birthday, would you like them?" 

He nodded and Kihyun immediately rummaged through the pantry, his body dwarfed by the sheer size of it. Just when Donghyuck thought he was going to fall in, he re emerged with a tray and a glass cover. "Here you are. Yukhei made them and he's a far better pastry chef than I am, you'll like them, Haechan."

Encouraged by their expectant expressions, he reached out for one of the smaller ones. It was golden brown and he was a little hesitant to bite down into it, even when his stomach growled and he cheesed in embarrassment. 

"I promise they're delicious. Yukhei has a talent for sweet things," As soon as she spoke, he popped it into his mouth and chewed, eyes screwed shut in preparation for what was to come.

Within seconds his taste buds were covered with an addictive sweetness, the sugary taste filling his mouth. If he could have, he would have hummed in delight. It was baked to perfection and he now knew for a fact that this Yukhei person was a master at his craft. 

Chuckling, Kihyun patted his arm. "Good, right? I'll make sure to tell Yukhei, he's just gone out for a bit but he'll be back."

Donghyuck sighed soundlessly, slumping happily into the chair and watching as Kihyun excitedly handed him things to try and eat, treating him like an esteemed friend and not like a stranger. It was really nice and made a decent change from his boring home life under the waves. 

If this was what these next two weeks were going to be like, he couldn't say he was going to regret his deal. 

* * *

 

When his head hit the pillow at the end of the day, he should have known that he wouldn't get any rest. 

"Hey, move up. You're hogging the covers," Mark spoke, his human form occupying the space in the bed beside him, Donghyuck's cold feet came into contact with his warm skin and made him grimace and hiss at the younger boys. "Hey!"

The shit eating grin on his lips made Mark's own pull into a straight line. "What do you think? I like Kihyun-ssi and Wonho-ssi, they're really nice. You're lucky you're with such nice people."

Donghyuck only shrugged as a response even though he wanted to say so much more than he could. "Wonho has massive muscles, it's awesome."

Mark seemed a little more excited than he did, whispering enthusiastically into his ear without a care in the world. He was so glad that it had been Mark that decided to follow him and not someone like Doyoung that would nag his ear off. 

However, he really was knackered from the day he'd had, spending the entire day with her and doing whatever his heart desired as he stuck to her side like glue, he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. As much fun as she was, she was also incredibly soft hearted and caring, doting on him while making sure he was comfortable.

"You like her, don't you?" He opened his mouth to try and protest but Mark's wide eyed looks were too strong. There was something about those big, rounded eyes that made it so hard to lie. "You wouldn't do this reckless shit for no reason."

Caught in his own trap, he only shrugged. 

"I'm _so_ telling Taeyong."

He blanched.

Would it be so bad to strangle Mark and leave him for deadWhenWhen he woke up this time it wasn't to her gentle knocking at the door or to the soft whispers for him to wake up, but someone different entirely.

"Good morning, Haechan!" Black haired man with dimples as deep as the ocean smiled at him, the door slightly ajar as he greeted the boy. Mark was nowhere to be seen and he could only assume that he had changed to crab form and had scuttled away somewhere. "I'm Jooheon, the royal advisor."

At this he blinked. Royal advisor…?

Jooheon, upon seeing his confused face, chuckled. "Hasn't she told you? She's the princess. She isn't here to wake you up because she has classes she needs to attend but she'll be with you later, is that alright with you?" Even if it wasn't, Donghyuck knew he would have to suck it up and move on with his life. 

Tossing said the warm covers, he sat up, skin exposed to the cool air of the cool air as he shivered. 

"You're cold? Let's get you some warm food to warm you up," Ushered out of his room quickly, he followed behind and down to the dining room that he had passed yesterday. 

Instead of plain and bare like it had been yesterday, it was full of various foods. From porridge to toast, there was everything he could have possibly wanted to eat. 

"The rest of the staff will be coming up but you can sit down first," Jooheon smiled again, pulling out a chair for him to sit down at, "she's really fond of you. Said you remind her of someone but she doesn't know who," occupying his left side, Jooheon put a few items on both their plates though he made no move to begin eating. "You're mute, right?" 

At his nod, Jooheon hummed, fingers creating a dull rhythm. Slowly, people began trickling in. There weren't very many staff, which was surprising considering the scale of the castle and how much manpower it must have needed to keep running. 

Kihyun, Wonho, Yukhei all came, taking their respective seats while another boy he hadn't seen sat down next to Wonho. He had cat-like eyes, piercing and ready to bore into him.

"This is Byeongkwan," He smiled politely, "He's our gardener. You'll rarely find him anywhere else," Kihyun said, piling food on Yukhei's plate and stopping briefly to meet Donghyuck's eyes. "You can go to the gardens with her later, they're beautiful thanks to him. You'll enjoy it."

He had no doubt that he would but something about Byeongkwan was … Unsettling. He was too pretty too pretty and perfect for someone that should have been a gardener. Maybe that was his bias speaking, but he was a little uncomfortable.

Breakfast passed uneventfully aside from Yukhei managing to clear two full plates of food with room for something sweet at the end. It was always a wonder how much like a whirlpool Yukhei's stomach was like, he wondered if it was as endless as it seemed. 

The conversation was casual, speaking out each other's days and what they had done before the topic changed to that of the princess. 

"I heard the king and queen have sent an invoice, is it true?" Wonho asked, swallowing his mouthful of buttered toast as he looked at Jooheon for a response, "They shouldn't try to force it so quickly."

Jooheon nodded, his smile dampened significantly and dimples no longer visible. "It's true. It came last night, Jimin had dropped it off before returning back to the palace despite me telling him he could stay."

"Why? They're trying to marry her off so quickly, she's barely older than me. It's not fair," Yukhei commented sharply, frowning, "the King and queen are being selfish."

"Don't say things like that so loudly, you know how some people are," Kihyun chided though it was clear that he agreed. He had seen her grow up and it felt so wrong to be forcing her into a corner where she felt like she had to get married. 

"They said that if she doesn't find someone within the month, she's going back to the mainland and marrying the neighbouring Prince."

"Prince Minghao?" Though Donghyuck had no idea who this man was, the rest of the seemed to know. 

"He is handsome," Byeongkwan stated. 

"But does it mean anything if there's no connection?" The table fell silent after the doctor's comment and Jooheon exhaled, turning to him with a tired quirk of his lips. 

A hand was placed on his arm, crutched pressed into his fingers. "Go exploring, yeah?"

Quite obviously it was a way to get rid of him but he didn't mind. He Would much rather not hear about how she would be forced into a marriage, it made his chest hurt and insides twist to consider. 

God, Mark would laugh his arse off at him right now. 

He looked through the corridors, each one similar and as beautiful as the last. The extensive planning and history of the building was easy to immerse himself in and he soon found himself in front of somewhere interesting; a hallway consisting of only paintings.

From what he could tell, they were detailing her life from birth to current years. People that he assumed to be her parents were in the first painting, a small bundle in their arms as they smiled proudly at him. The second one was of her as a toddler, the crown tilting on her head. The third was her as a child, older but just as playful as the previous portraits with fingers and mouth stained blue. 

Donghyuck looked over them all, fascinated with her life's progresion before he stopped at the last one. It seemed to be very recent, her features there in front of him but it looked nothing like the bright girl he knew. Her eyes were cold, painted lifelessly as her lips were no longer in that goofy simper. She looked like she had aged ten years when she should have aged only a few - it was unsettling and he didn't like it at all. 

"I look weird, right?" Her voice startled him, hand slipping from the crutches as he wobbled precariously, "easy there, Haechannie."

She walked over, clothing flowing easily behind her and he wished that the image he was seeing now was the one on canvas. There was nothing but raw beauty and grace in the way she carried herself, head held high and regal. It put him and all his brother's to shame.

"From my birth my parents liked to have paintings and portraits commissioned. They said it was tradition and that tradition shouldn't die even when taking a picture was much easier," She stood next to him, body heat reaching him as she touched the framed artwork with a nostalgic gleam in her eyes. "sometimes my parents are stuck in their old ways but they mean well. Most parents want the best for their children. Unfortunately, what they think is best isn't always correct."

He wished he could have erased the sadness that seemed to settle within her soul, how could someone so beautiful be allowed to be hurt so deeply? It was clear you adored your parents even when they hurt you, Donghyuck could admire that even if he didn't admire their contrived actions.

"I really don't like this painting, I look too serious. I'm not a serious person, I like to be free and to do what I want. People think that makes me unaware, like I can't be a multidimensional person," Maybe that hit him a little harder than it was supposed to because he felt his heart clench, tightening considerably within his rib cage as he swallowed.

Donghyuck would have done anything to have been able to offer words of comfort to say even a small 'it'll okay' to offer her solace when she so desperately needed it. 

"Sorry," She apologised briskly, bowing her head and turning her back to the portrait. This allowed him to make a full comparison, to see everything detail in person and on a medium. Scarily accurate was how he could describe the photographic image, even when it lacked the emotion and character she really had. "We'll go to the gardens, Byeongkwan told me you were interested in them."

Her hand was warm, sparks flying across his skin from their point of contact as she adjusted his crutches, hand resting on the small of his back for a few seconds before falling back down to her side. 

A single phrase that refused to pass his lips bounced around in his mind: 'do that again.'

* * *

 

The gardens truly were a sight to behold, every inch of his vision filled with the various flora and winding scenery. The coral reefs and ocean were stunning in their own right, but the land had its own stars too. 

Gasping soundlessly while hobbling over to the patch of forget-me-nots, he squatted down to touch them, admiring the feeling of their soft petals under his fingers. "Pretty," he mouthed, making her giggle.

"They are, aren't they?" Seeing him go through the different stone paths was like watching a little child discovering the toy shop for the first time. Donghyuck was so innocent and raw with his reactions, eyes shining and glowing under the rays of the sun as his golden skin shone. He looked at the picture of an angel, especially when he was crouching excitedly over a caterpillar he'd seen on the leaves of a willow tree. 

Plucking a carnation gently from the flowerbed, she sat beside him on the bench that looked over the small pond. Byeongkwan had installed it after a little while of begging, saying that he wanted her to be a part of his home while he was away.

The goldfish swam peacefully under the rippling water, undisturbed and unaware of the world around them. Donghyuck was quiet (nothing irregular) as he watched them swim, their bodies nimble and flexible. 

Then he noticed a crab scuttling under the water. It paused for a moment and pinched it claws together mockingly before returning to the water; fucking Mark. 

Resisting the urge to throw a stone into the water and be a pain, he settled for glaring holes into his Hyung instead. Even in a form where he had no expressions, Mark still managed to be stupid. 

"A crab? I didn't know there were any around here," She bent down, reaching into the water before he could stop her and lifted it out. 

Her fingers were gentle, smoothing across the slick shell as she gently pet the claws. "Huh, they're really cute. I'm surprised there's no pinching, good boy," He struggled to keep his grin in check, staring Mark in his beady eyes as he was pet and tickled. Served him right. 

"I'll put you back now," She placed him back under the water, smiling cutely as he pinched his claws a couple more times and scuttled off. Donghyuck would hear about that later. "Haechannie, doesn't this look pretty?" 

His fingers were unfurled, her pretty digits wrapped around his wrist as his pulse sped up. In his palm, a flower was placed and he held it, confused.

"For your hair. It'll match with nicely because of the red," His eyes darted upwards from the plant in his hands to her eyes and he swore his heart stopped beating. 

So many times he had seen this expression, but never had he expected to see it towards him. One full of admiration and joy, like he was the single most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was always a look she gave to the ocean on nights where it was calm and relaxed, when Kihyun had made her favourite food without her asking, when she saw something of infinite value.

He swallowed thickly, hand alternating between curling and uncurling around the flower before she gingerly plucked it from his palm and weaved it into his flaming hair. 

"You look like a prince," Voice carrying in a gentle whisper, he strained to hear her, forcing him to lean in until there was barely any room between them, "you're really pretty, Haechan."

Her lips were so close, only a few more centimetres and they would brush against his own maws. If he mustered up the courage to move forward then the curse would be broken. 

Tongue wetting her bottom lip, her thumb brushed over his cheek before she exhaled, breath hitting his face as she pulled away. Disappointment and regret coursed through his veins, an unbothered expression hard to maintain.

"The sun is out, Fullsun. You really live up to your name," He couldn't stay mad, especially not when her hand squeezed his and the sun bathed her in its glow. To be disappointed would be committing a sin against the god of beauty themselves. 

Two weeks was plenty of time. All he had to do was simple; there would be more opportunities.

He just hoped the opportunity came quickly. 

* * *

 

As expected, Mark had come into his room and laughed about them together, teasing Donghyuck for his puppy like gaze and spouting nonsense that he didn't bother listening to. 

"When I said you liked her, I was only joking," Mark had said, sitting down on the bed and laying down beside him, heads touching as Donghyuck closed his eyes, "I'm worried you're going to do something silly. Sillier than going to a sea wizard and asking for legs."

His Hyung's hand patted his thigh. "Taeyong-hyung has been going mad looking for you, everyone has. I feel bad keeping it from them, especially for two weeks."

Donghyuck opened his eyes. "But I won't," Mark reassured even though it was clear he didn't want to. "Spend your time here doing what you want because when you go home, you're not going to be allowed out until you're 50."

Maybe he should have taken that advice a little less to heart because he went a little crazy over the past week. Everything he had ever wondered about the land and the people, he was questioning with his own various methods and trying many different things. Thankfully they only found it endearing and not annoying like his Hyung's would have. 

Yukhei and Jooheon had to be his biggest enablers alongside her though, going along with whatever he wanted even when they got into trouble later on. No one could stay mad at the trio, forced to let them go by the sheer force of their charm alone. Who on earth could resist a tall goofball, dimples for days and an adorable boy? 

Not Kihyun was the answer.

Walking through the hallways, (the crutches no longer needed after having gotten used to the new limbs) he noticed that there seemed to be no one around. At least a few minutes into his walks he would find someone to exchange a smile with.

Unable to call out for anyone either, he frowned. The passage ways opened and he walked into the kitchen. Unlike other days where Yukhei would practically jump him while Kihyun shook his head and hid a smile behind his hands, neither of them were there. 

The place was completely deserted and it was unsettling. What was once full of laughter and joy now seemed dull and empty, like all the life had been sucked out of it and there was nothing but an empty shell left behind. 

Donghyuck swallowed, reaching out and looking around the kitchen, hoping to find a trace of someone. Unfortunately the most he managed to find was the food Kihyun had made last night still in it's pot. 

With a sigh, he left the room and began to wonder around, dawdling in random areas that now had no meaning behind them. The building was only as rich as the people that occupied it. 

Just as he was walking past her bedroom to get back to his own room, planning to sleep the day away until someone came home, he noticed that her door was slightly ajar. Now, Donghyuck wasn't a nosy person but he was a nosy person, making sure to look through the crack in her door in the hopes that she was there.

His hopes were fulfilled when he caught a glimpse of a figure next to the window in the corner of a room. Without thinking, he had pushed the door open and spotted her within, though she didn't seem to have notified her was there judging by her lack of movement. 

She was sitting quietly, looking out of the window that stretched from ceiling to floor with onto a window sill stopping it's downwards descent. Light spilled in from the panes of glass, room illuminated and bathed in an ethereal glow. Even she looked like an angel sent from the heavens above, every feature highlighted with the bright beams of nature. 

Knees tucked under her chin, her arms wrapped around her legs, lips pulled into a soft pout. 

She only snapped out of her stupor when he reached her, his hand reaching out to touch her shoulder, though it soon retracted upon her violent lunch, her yelp of surprise startling him. 

"Oh, it's just you, Haechannie," Lips leaving the pout and shifting into a simper instead, she watched as he climbed into the remaining space on the window sill, mimicking her pose. "Is something the matter?" 

He shook his head, cool glass pressed against his cheek as his feet reached hers, slipping between her own and comfortably situating himself in the space. 

"Everyone's gone out. They went to the nearby town, but I didn't feel like going," She looked back out of the window and down at the gardens below, the colourful area of flowers contrasting with the dull grey drizzle of the clouds, "today is the anniversary of the Kingdom's establishhment."

Because of her lack of elaboration he assumed that she didn't want to talk about that further. The question of 'why' threatened to form on his lips but it was soundless. 

"My parents sent an envoy today. They want me to announce my marriage soon or they'll do it for me, within this month they want a name of my suitor," He hated seeing your usually mirthful hues become dull, glazed over with unspoken emotion. It hurt even more to know that he couldn't say anything to help her. "I hate it. I wish I was never a princess."

It was understandable that she was frustrated. He took felt such strong surge of emotions when his brothers were being a little too overbearing and protective. 

She sighed, misting up the window before taking his hand slowly, his body moving until it was between her legs, his back to her chest in a warm embrace. His head rested on her shoulder, joining her as he looked down at the flower bed. His heart was hammering, pounding furiously within his chest as her fingers lazily traced patterns into his sides, his own digits twitching with the question of what he should do. 

Eventually he settled on reaching down to lace his fingers with hers, the heat seeping into his body and warming him up. 

"I'm sorry for always complaining," He shook his head, knowing she could see him clearly, "I always complain to you and I feel bad because you can't do the same to me."

Although that was true that he couldn't talk about his own problems verbally, but he was okay with that. As long as he heard her soothing voice talking to him about anything and everything, he had nothing to complain about. This was especially true for right now, her free arm making its way around his waist as her chin rested on his shoulder.

Being with her was serenity, the calm that came after turbulent storms that disturbed the oceans. It was addicting like the speed in which he swam, the water flowing around him and creating patterns and currents that seemed meaningless to others but were his world. She was a breath of air he never knew he needed until he'd finally gotten it. 

"Thank you," She whispered, barely audible, "you make me so happy, Haechan. I could never thank you enough."

As long as he was within her hold, the rain gently pattering on the glass, nothing could hurt him. 

* * *

 

The next day that he woke up, it was because of Jooheon shaking him awake, quickly ushering him into the bathroom with a cheeky, deep dimpled smile. Mark had laughed at him, sitting on top of the toilet while attempting to nip him should he get too close - overall acting about half his age despite being Donghyuck's senior. 

"How has it been with your girlfriend?" Laughing at the sour look on Donghyuck's face, Mark rested his chin in his palm. "You have a huge crush on her, that's cute."

He really wished he could have ripped him a new arsehole. Yes he did have a crush on her, but he was only a young man. Of course he was going to have a few here and there. 

Ignoring Mark's teasing as best he could, (which wasn't very well) he cleared up his face and cleaned his teeth, looking the picture perfect definition of a model. He wasn't the prince of the seven seas for nothing. 

"He said to go to the beach, she has something to tell you," Mark informed and he nodded, already changing his clothing in the bedroom. "You have a few more days, don't you?"

Obviously he didn't receive any verbal answer but he did get an affirmative nod of the head. "If you need anything, just tell me okay? Hyung will be mad but he'll help you first."

That's wasn't too promising yet it was the best option he had. If he didn't get the conditions filled by the end of the week, he would become a slave. Donghyuck stared at Mark for a good few seconds, not blinking until Mark huffed, shoving him out of the room with a grumble.

"Just go," The older boy laughed, patting him on his shoulder before shutting the door behind him.

He hadn't been to the beach in a while, not since the time he had first been placed on the shore with the help of Junhee. 

….Junhee.

Now that he thought about it, he wondered how Junhee had gained his reputation. He had been nothing but nice to him, even when making the deal as well as warning him. Maybe he had gained such a negative review because other people had failed to meet his terms and become imprisoned. Sure it wasn't a nice thing to do, making someone your slave, but Donghyuck thought of it as an eye for an eye. 

The door shut behind him and he began his barefooted walk. He didn't see a point in wearing shoes, they had feet for a reason so why not use them? 

Sand soft and malleable under his toes, he walked happily to the beach, admiring the lapping of the waves even when he knew he wouldn't be able to return for a while longer. Now he understood why she spent so much time watching the ocean do its thing, it was beautiful. 

Breeze ruffling his red locks, he spotted her sitting down with her ankles dipped into the shallow end of the tide. Unlike the other day, she noticed his presence and beckoned him over, smiling broadly.

He sat down next to her, silently eyeing the cast that was still on her wrist. "Hey, you came quickly. I hope Jooheon didn't wake you too roughly."

With a soft shake of his head, she seemed more at ease and relaxed into the sand. "It's almost isn't it? I love being here, especially at night when there's nothing but me and the water," She spoke, unaware that he had spent a lot of nights with her while she kicked and spoke to herself. 

The warmth of the sun was nothing compared to the heat of his insides, happiness bubbling in his gut as she looked upon his home with joy. Call him prideful, but he was glad to know she appreciated his home like he did hers. 

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that," Instead of facing him like she normally did while speaking, her head was turned towards the foam on the one water's surface. "You know how both you and I were washed up on the beach? Well, while I was unconscious, I remember someone singing to me. Their voice was so nice and I desperately wanted to know who it was but when I woke up, they were gone."

Donghyuck knew that story well. He was the one who had saved her after all. 

"I found them."

His heart pounded in his chest, threatening to break through the skin and flesh as his eyes widened. Blood rushed loudly past his ears, swallowing thickly as he gaped owlishly.

If he could have made a sound, it would have been a loud gasp. He couldn't believe she had figured it out! How did she know that it was h-

"His name is Kang Yuchan and I want you to meet him, I'm certain you'll like each other."

The foul taste of iron coated his taste buds, his cheek bitten hard in his shock as he heard her words. Kang Yuchan? His name was _not_ Yuchan. She laughed at his expression, patting his hand and he had to refrain from recoiling. 

No way in hell could his voice just sound similar to someone else's, she had to have been mistaken. Donghyuck had a distinct tone that was near impossible to replace, she had to have heard wrong.

"I know, I never expected to find him again. I guess it was fate because he approached me later in the marketplace and asked if I was okay. He said he had been passing by and saw me in the water and helped me."

Mouth dry and expression twisted, he could barely understand what he was hearing. Were his ears deceiving him? 

"I'm happy that he did though, he's a really nice guy," Donghyuck couldn't stomach her smile, the bright and radiant simper that made his heart race now making it sink with every second that passed where she had hearts in her eyes. "I hope you'll be friends, Haechan."

"Donghyuck! My name isn't Haechan!" He wanted to yell, his lungs burning as his eyes stinging as he forced a smile on his lips. 

He wasn't Haechan. He wasn't a mute boy. He was the person that saved her. He was the person who sat by her and sang to her until she woke up. He was the person that she was supposed to be talking about like he was the best person ever. 

Not Kang Yuchan.

The rest of her words no longer reached his ears, all his efforts now put in towards not letting his tears rejoin the ocean, the salt water mockingly receding from the beach. 

Could this have been a punishment for disobeying and meddling with what he shouldn't have? 

Whatever it was, he just knew that it was gut wrenching, his insides twisting and paining with every ragged breath he took, regret the most tangible emotion he could feel. Donghyuck should have never dabbled in what would bring him no good. 

* * *

 

When she had taken his hand and guide him to the dining room, he hadn't expected to be so surprised when he finally saw Yuchan. It was a young man, at most three younger than him, with a boyish face and pleasant features. His hair was parted, an earthy orange colour that complimented his visage and rosy lips that parted as he breathed. 

At the sound of their footsteps, Yuchan had opened his eyes and he was taken back by their intensity: a deep and dark brown that seemed to swallow all light. His eyes went over her, maws quirking upwards as he stood up. Then his eyes met Donghyuck's and there was an almost unnoticeable change within them, the pupils dilating at they took him in. 

'Why were they so familiar?' He mused. Never before had he seen this man but something about him struck a chord in his memory. 

"This is Yuchan, Yuchan this is Haechan."

Yuchan bowed politely and he did the same, still keeping a close eye on his movements. 

"Haechan, it's nice to meet you," Startled by the voice that was his own speaking to him, he couldn't help his bewildered expression. "She's told me a lot about you," There was a smirk on his visage that irked him greatly, like he was being mocked. 

"All good thin-" Jooheon appeared, frowning and beconing her over, however not before bowing at Yuchan and patting him on the shoulder, "Oh, I have to go. I'm sorry."

She rushed off and now Donghyuck was alone with him. The silent that fell was uncomfortable, hair rising on the back of his neck as Yuchan maintained eye contact. It was itching and irritating him, he knew him from somewhere.

"You haven't figured it out?" For a solid second, his voice changed and the world view shifted, finally clicking on to what was going on. Yuchan shook his head, sitting back down. "You have, smart boy."

Brows knitting, he mouthed a 'why'. 

Why the hell was Junhee on the land and dressed up as someone else? That was why he had found his eyes so familiar, they were the ones that Junhee would never have been able to replace, the ones that reminded him uncannily of his late brother.  

"Doesn't it hurt?" A bitterness coated his words, snarl replacing the friendly curl of his lips, blood running cold at the contempt that was staring him in the face. "Does it hurt, Donghyuck? To see the thing you love the most be ripped away from you because of someone else?"

Even if he was the one that was told up, looking down at the elder man, he still felt small and vulnerable. "Taeyong and your brothers deserve this. They hurt me and it's my turn. They took away the most precious thing to me and cast me out when I tried to ask why, if they lose you, they'll know."

Someone that he felt like he knew was now turning out to be nothing like he imagined, the change in the situation leaving him blank. 

'Hyung?' He mouthed, stepping closer ever so slowly as Yuchan (or rather Junhee) narrowed his eyes. 

"He isn't the saint he made himself out to be, Prince Donghyuck," The chair scraped loudly, echoing in his ears and making him wince as Yuchan stepped up to him, almost chest to chest and forcing him to look up into his face. "I only wish it didn't have to be you that was caught up in the crossfire."

Still as silent as he had ever been, Donghyuck's hues followed his figure as he walked away, back turned to him. 

What on earth had hurt him so bad? Junhee may have scowled but his eyes were honest when his mouth was not. Donghyuck could have sat for hours and asked himself this, the answers in front of his face yet so far away. 

There was no real villain in this game, only victims. It was just unfortunate that there seemed to only be the latter. 

* * *

 

Days passed and he had barely seen her, only brushing past her and catching glimpses of her glazed eyes, irises that were once so full and bright now dull and unfeeling. Junhee had everything to do with it, even so he was unable to confront him. 

There was only so much he could do while voiceless and hapless. Mark had also left, going back to the ocean after resting in the bed beside him. The weeks end was drawing near, his fate hanging in front of him and he knew that there was no escape. 

Plush mattress giving way under his weight, his eyes closed as he huffed, mouth and throat dry while his waterline was filling up rapidly. 

She was going to get married to Junhee; a result of false information and manipulation that he couldn't stop. Could Donghyuck blame her? No was the short answer. No was the long answer but he wanted to. 

He felt like shit, the world falling apart at his feet.

"Why are you still here, Haechan? Shouldn't you get dressed, you have to match with your Hyung!" He wished he could have matched Yukhei's level of enthusiasm, with his boundless energy and joy. Even if they all thought it was a little nasty, they knew of the pressure on her shoulders and of the story of the singing boy that saved her. They were all more than happy to help her organise the biggest event of her life. 

He gave a noncommittal shrug. The only thing it served to do was make Yukhei pull him up, practically manhandled out of his top and into his matching white blazer and shirt. The trousers were left on the bed, a threatening glint in Yukhei's pupils despite his joking words; 'I'll put you in them myself' he had warned and Donghyuck didn't doubt him. 

Should he have said something and made a fuss? Probably. Was he going to? No.

Donghyuck was tired. Whatever his future was, whether it be as a prince or a pathetic slave, he would take it. The words Junhee had spat at him still echoed, consuming his thoughts as he lay awake until the darkest recesses of the night, wondering what he meant. 

Escorted by Wonho, he walked solembly to the ship where the ceremony would be held. As soon as he saw her, he could feel the ocean's weight weighing down on him, threatening to pummel him the longer he saw her stood next to the sea wizard without interfering.

She looked gorgeous, dressed up beautifully by people specifically brought in, her makeup done by Byeongkwan (who had a surprisingly light hand) and her hair styled by Kihyun. No matter how many times he had thought she looked like a work of art, it couldn't compare to how picturesque she looked currently.

How he wished that it was him stood at her side and not Yuchan with his deceitful appearance. 

He thought he would be able to watch the ceremony, that he could deal with the pain that would follow him for the rest of his life. Yet as tears blurred his vision, unable to speak out or verbalise that he was being crushed from the inside out, he realised that it was the last thing he wanted to do 

Before he could think, he was running, feet connecting harshly with the floor of the ship as the wind whipped his hair. He had to get her, he _had_ to. Yells came from all around him, hands reaching out to try and grab anything on him to stop him from interrupting. 

Nonetheless, when Donghyuck was determined to do something, he would do it no matter what. His arms circled around her body, pulling her away from the merman and into his hold, backing up until his back hit the side of the boat. 

People began closing in on them but he couldn't have cared less, as long as she wasn't throwing her life away then he wasn't bothered. She wasn't moving, looking blankly ahead as though in a trance with glazed hues and a faraway look. 

"Haechan, what are you doing?" He heard Wonho say but he ignored it, squeezing her tighter and closing his eyes until he heard a loud scream.

"Donghyuck, let her go," Fear gripped at his insides but he refused to move, turning them both around so that he was the one that was exposed to Junhee's wrath. The deadly calm only made his skin prickle, hair rising on the back of his neck.

Was he going to die?

"Donghyuck, I said let her g-"

"Don't touch Hyung!" Eyes opening hastily at the voice of his dongsaeng, he spotted Jisung climbing on board, racing towards him with Mark following right behind. 

Junhee raised a brow, lowering his hand and making no additional movements. His jet black hair stuck to his forehead, his expression as unreadable as ever. Donghyuck found himself missing the smile he had before. 

The humans were frozen in place by an unseen force while the merpeople faced each other head on, Jisung still running while Mark went straight for Junhee. 

Just then, there was a splashing the ocean, though he daren't look over the side to see, he had a feeling that he knew exactly who it was. The yells of 'Donghyuck' only confirmed this: His brothers.

"Your contract is almost up, Donghyuck," It was ominous but it was also the truth. A week and six days had gone, these hours were the last few hours of the day. 

Jisung reached him, pushing past Junhee without a care. His eyes were swimming with questions, wide with concern and confusion as his fingers brushed against her skin. "Hyung..."

Though the softness didn't last for much longer when the boat rocked suddenly, Junhee stalking closer, his hand outstretched as Jisung was forcefully pushed away, Mark pinned down to the floor with the same unseen power.

For a split second, it was just him and Junhee, the world narrowing until there was nothing outside them both. His fingers were cold but gentle as they stroked his cheek, his eyes sad as he looked at the girl he clung to. Though he was afraid, Donghyuck knew that he wouldn't be hurt. 

He was only collecting collateral. 

"You look at her the same way Johnny used to look at m-" It happened in slow motion, the deadly shot of power hitting him in the back, his veins turning a sickening azure, glowing as the poison flowed through his system.

Unable to scream, he let go of her and dropped to his knees, desperately trying to find a way to help the man in front of him. Junhee didn't deserve to die, not when there wasn't any reason for him to. 

His eyes were wide, blown with his pupils dilating rapidly as they searched his face, struggling to keep himself breathing as the mgic rushed through him.

"I-i couldn't see Johnny, he died f-for them and they didn't even bring back his body," Junhee wheezed, the veins in his neck slowly turning blue too, bulging against his skin, "I challenged him and i-instead of answering, they cast me out."

His hands were cold now, pressed against his cheeks as he cupped Donghyuck's face, regret in his expression. "I-i spent years wanting to get back at them. I saw the opportunity in you, y-you came to me and it was easy to t-take it. But I realised just now t-that it isn't fair to involve you."

Donghyuck shivered against his rapidly cooling body, blinking away tears. 

"J-johnny didn't deserve to die but maybe now I'll see him again," The ocean was loud, unforgiving as it crashed against the ship's hull with earth shattering volume, faintly he could hear the yelling of his brothers but he didn't care. 

Junhee's breaths were quiet, rattling in his chest as he winced, pain overloading his system. "I'm sorry, Donghyuck and I forgive you all," He breathed, meeting his gaze for the final time as his hand dropped from his cheek, brushing against his neck before falling to the floor beside him, his chest ceasing its rise and fall.

He was dead; died in the arms of what he had once perceived to be his enemy.

"Haechan," He was pulled away from the corpse, watching helplessly as Mark hung his head and carried his body away, jumping into the water below with Jisung casting a forlorn look to him before following, "Haechan?" 

Her hands were warm, soft against his skin as he collapsed into her hold, sound blurring as he held on to whatever he could. Interrupted by his own cries, she settled for getting onto her knees, arms wrapped around him as he sobbed into her shoulder. 

"It's okay, Haechannie. It's okay, you didn't know. Don't cry, please," Not even realising that he had spoken, he nodded stiffly. "Is that your family? They're calling for you, aren't they?"

Sure enough, mixed in with the sounds of his and the ocean's sorrow, he heard his brothers calling his ankle, begging him to come down into the ocean. 

He swallowed, desperate to know if he would ever be able to talk. His lips brushed briefly against hers and he pulled away quickly, afraid to look her in the eyes. 

She only smiled at him, taking his hand and guiding him to the edge of the boat before pulling both him and herself overboard. The water was cool, hearing muffled as he went underwater for a few seconds before resurfacing. 

The first thing he saw was Taeil and Doyoung, their figures rushing towards him with their arms outstretched, an action that he dodged and immediately regretted because of the looks on their faces. 

But he powered on. He needed to know.

"Why? Hyung, why?" His stare was directly on Taeyong, burning holes into him, "why did you do that? You weren't the only one hurting. How could you banish him like that when he just wanted to know what happened to Hyung?"

Taeyong was unable to meet his eyes, shame written all over his features. "I don't know, Hyuck. Johnny died because of the humans but he acted as though we were the ones to murder him and hide his body. We never knew that they were lovers, Johnny hadn't told us."

It hurt to swallow but he knew there was no use in fighting. Junhee and Johnny were dead, there was nothing left of them except memories. 

"At least they're together now," Her voice cut in and everyone's attention was on her, her hair was plastered to her forehead and clothes drenched as she bobbed beside Donghyuck. "He didn't deserve to die and neither did his lover, but he passed away with a smile on his face. You will feel guilt, even so, you should keep it in mind that he forgave you. He died with forgiveness in his heart."

Taeyong nodded, regarding her with interest as he swam over, his gaze strong and slightly intimidating. She didn't even flinch. 

"You're the one he ran away for?" Donghyuck would have blushed if he wasn't so cold. She nodded slowly after looking at him, his hand reaching below the water to squeeze her hand. "I made the mistake of pushing away two people before, I won't do it again."

His trident pressed against her chest, the spiked points sharp enough to pierce through her skin if he so wished. "You will be able to turn into a mermaid whenever you wish. As long as you and Donghyuck are together, I grant you this," He turned away, Mark handing over Junhee's body.

In sync, the world was silenced, no one (not even the humans still on board) speaking as they mourned the loss of life. The skies turned grey and even when the brothers had disappeared, the atmosphere was still bleak.

Donghyuck stared at her, the water droplets on her eyelashes glinting in the dim light as he reached out to lace her fingers with his, his own lashes wet but not for the same reasons. 

He had witnessed death yet, as she held his hand tightly with promise of love glowing in her irises', he knew that he had witnessed the birth of something new.


End file.
